Unrealized Feelings
by Snow-Aquamarine
Summary: Set after the defeat of MaloMyostimon. Kari is confused about her own feelings. Will she be able to realize her own feelings?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so please forgive me if there is any mistake. Set after the defeat of MaloMyostimon

* * *

_You hold my hand,_

_Slowly,_

_The warmth of your hand,_

_Becomes one with mine._

_I feel warm inside,_

_I keep blushing,_

_My face is red,_

_And my heart is beating uncontrollably._

_I am not sure myself,_

_What is it that I'm feeling,_

_Why do I keep blushing,_

_And why my heart races._

_But I am sure of one thing,_

_This hand of yours,_

_Which I'm holding right now,_

_I never want to let it go._

_

* * *

  
_

It was winter. 2 Odaiba junior high school students were walking home together. However, the girl looked very uncomfortable. The boy was now worried about her, and asked, "Kari, are you alright? You don't look so well".

"I'm fine TK, it's just that my hands are a little cold, that's all." She answered.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asked once again.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine TK". She once again answered.

TK sighed and then, he hold Kari's hand. After that, he said while smiling " You can put your other hand in your pocket, I'll try to keep this hand warm."

Kari blushed immediately by his actions. Seeing this, TK became worried and said, "Kari, are you alright? Your face is red, do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine TK, really." She answered.

"If you say so." He replied.

* * *

They continued holding hands, while walking home together. There was silence, but not the awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. This situation continued until they reached the front door of the Kamiyas Apartment. TK then said, "Kari, you can let go now, we already reached your house."

Kari blushed and immediately let go of his hand. She felt embarrassed and disappointed at the same time, she was embarrassed because she acted stupid in front of TK, and disappointed because she couldn't feel the warmth of his hand anymore. She then said, "I'm sorry TK, I guess I just kind of blanked out."

"it's okay Kari." He replied. "By the way, do you have any plans for tomorrow, I was thinking the at maybe we can go to the digiworld together."

"I don't have any plans for tomorrow, and I'd love to go visit the digiworld with you. And I miss Gatomon too." She answered.

"Cool, I'll pick you tomorrow at 11, sounds good?"

"Sure."

"Okay then, see you Kari." He said as he waved goodbye

"Bye, TK."

After the sight of TK was gone, she came into her house and was greeted by her mother. She, then walked into her room and sit on her bed. She was so excited to be able to spend some time alone with TK tomorrow.

_But, why? I always spend times with TK, why is it so special now?_ She wondered. _I'll ask Gatomon tomorrow, maybe she'll know. _With that she fell into a deep sleep, with a smile on her face, excited about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up. Look, I know it's not interesting but I just have the urge to write about it.

* * *

Kari is excited. She is going to spend some times with TK, she cannot be more excited. The doorbell rang, Kari was sure it was TK, when she opened the door, her hunch was confirmed. "Hi TK." She said.

"Hi Kari, ready to go to the digiworld?" Said TK

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

With that they head out to school to go to the digiworld. On their way to school, they talked about a lot of things, about school, about family, and about Davis' attempts to make Kari his girl.

When they arrived at school they got to the computer lab immediately. "Want to do the honor Kari?" TK asked.

"Sure, Digi-port open!"

When they got to the digiworld, they were greeted by their respective digimons. Patamon came flying to TK and hug him. He then said, "TK, I've missed you so much, why don't you come visit more often?" Asked patamon.

"Sorry Patamon, it's just that we've been busy with school stuffs lately, I'm sorry." Replied TK.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kari and Gatomon sat under a tree, catching on with stuffs that have been happening lately. Kari suddenly remembered that she was going to ask Gatomon about her feelings. She then said, "Gatomon, I don't know why, but lately, I blushed a lot in by TK's actions, for example, when he held my hand yesterday I blushed, although we do that a lot I don't know why I blushed, and suddenly I cared about how I look in front of him. And when I'm around him, my heart beats uncontrollably. Do you know why Gatomon?"

Hearing this Gatomon sighed and said, "Kari, isn't it obvious that you have feeling sor him?"

"What do you mean by feeling Gatomon? I don't get it, do you mean feelings for a friend?" Kari asked innocently.

"No, Kari I didn't mean that, Kari don't you realize it?" Asked her feline partner.

"Realize what?" Once again she asked innocently.

Gatomon sighed and said, "KARI, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM. YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH TK!"

"No, that's impossible, we're best friends."

"Think, Kari, why do you even care how you look like if it's just for your best friend?" Asked Gatomon.

"Maybe because I just feel like it, a woman never hast to have a good reason to look pretty even just for a best friend." She stated.

"Then, why do you blush? Why does your heart races if you only think him as your best friend?" Kari stayed silence. And then spoke, "No, you're wrong I'm not in love with TK."

Gatomon sighed again and said, "Listen Kari I can't help you anymore, you have to figure out your feeling for yourself."

"NO, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH TK!!!" Kari snapped, she then realized what she just said and she muttered "I'm sorry." With that she ran while sobbing.

She ran and ran like there was no tomorrow finally, she stopped and sat down still sobbing. _I'm not in love with TK right? And I have no right to yell at Gatomon like that, she must hate me by now, and what if she tells TK about what we talked earlier, he won't want to be my friend anymore, what do I do?_ She thought. Suddenly she felt like darkness overwhelmed her and slowly, she disappeared into thin air.

Gatomon was looking for Kari she felt guilty for making Kari cry. She found her right at the moment she disappeared. Gatomon couldn't believe her eyes, she then only thought of one most possible explanation yo Kari's disappearance, _**Dark Ocean.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Well, I'm sorry for continuing and for the bad story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again,

* * *

There was someone in a cape, he was talking to someone else, and he said, "Master, we have obtained the child of light."

"Excellent, now all we have to do is wait, if we have the child of light in our hands, it's just a matter of time, before the child of hope come running to us."

"Yes master."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the digiworld._

TK was talking to Patamon they kept talking until Patamon brought out a subject, "So, TK, have you finally told Kari how you feel yet?" Asked Patamon.

"What are you talking about Patamon? I'm not in love with her, we're just best friends." Replied TK angrily.

"Don't lie TK, you know you can't lie to me." Said the yellow creature.

Just in time TK was about to reply, Gatomon came running.

"Wow, Gatomon, what's the matter? You look like you just ran away from a ghost!" Said Patamon.

"That doesn't matter right now. Kari has disappeared!"Yelled Gatomon.

"Wait. What?!" Screamed TK.

"Yeah, I saw her disappear right into thin air, the last time I saw her disappear like this was because of the Dark Ocean." Said Gatomon.

"We better get back to the real world and inform everyone, I'll send them all messages to gather at school."Said TK.

"Yeah, and we'll gather Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon." Said Gatomon and Patamon simultaneously.

* * *

_30 minutes later, everyone and their digimons already gathered in the school computer lab._

"So, what's this all about?" Asked Davis.

"Kari's disappeared, she's been taken by the Dark Ocean again, I saw her vanished." Said Gatomon while sobbing.

"What? We should go there immediately!" Said furious Tai.

"Calm down Tai, don't make any rash decisions, I'll email Gennai and ask what happened." Said Izzy calmly.

"Are you suggesting that we should sit quietly, while Kari is in danger?!!" Yelled Tai.

"First of all, we don't even know how to get there Tai, and we also need to know what's the cause of it." Said Izzy while typing furiously.

Tai finally agreed to calm down he was comforted by Sora that was one of the main reason he could be calm.

Davis was talking to Ken, Cody, Joe and Matt about the situation. Mimi was by Izzy's side. Of course their digimons, follow their respective partner.

TK and Patamon was comforting Gatomon.

"Gatomon, Dark Ocean can only take Kari if she has darkness in her heart, do you know what's wrong with her, Gatomon? Last time it was because she thought she wasn't strong enough." TK asked softly.

"Yes, she was talking to me about it, but she denied her feelings, so I pushed her to acknowledge it, but it caused a darkness in her heart. It's all my fault, if only I hadn't push her, if only I hadn't done that, she would be here with us now." Gatomon said wile crying.

"It's okay Gatomon, it wasn't your fault, sh sh. Don't cry anymore." Said Patamon comfortingly.

* * *

_After a few more minutes, Izzy called them and announced the result of his discussion with Gennai._

"It seems, that the Dark Ocean, is taking its move. It seems that Daemon need the power of light and hope to break free from the Dark Ocean, and Kari has darkness in her heart, so he took her to the Dark Ocean right away." Izzy explained.

"But they didn't take TK there." Said Patamon.

"I was getting to that, it seems that the only ones who can go to the Dark Ocean no, are only the child of light and hope, Daemon must be assuming that TK will come to rescue Kari, since he's the only who's able to go there, and he'll be right there to capture TK when he comes." Explained Izzy.

"But, why can't we go there as well?" Asked Mimi.

"That, I don't know as well, but the only possible explanation is because hope and light are the strongest crests among all and the only ones which were strong enough to be able to go to the Dark Ocean." Said Izzy.

"How can I go there?" Asked TK

"TK, are you crazy? It's a trap, once you arrived, you'll be captured." Said worried Matt.

"I know, but I still want to save Kari and I'm the only one who's able to go there. Kari must be suffering there, I can't just sit here and wait until miracle happens can I?" Said TK.

All the digidestined stayed quiet due to not be able to answer TK's questions.

"All right then, the way for you to be able to go to the Dark Ocean should be the same with when you first went there. You must think about Kari." Izzy stated.

"Wait TK, there's something I want to ask you a favour, before you go." Said Tai

"Sure Tai."

"Please TK, bring Kari back home safely, she's my only sister, I don't know what'll do if she's not here." Tai said while crying.

"Don't worry Tai, I will surely bring her back safely." Said TK

"Hey TK, I know I just said your name right, but It doesn't matter now, please bring Kari back safely, I'm counting on you." Said Davis.

"Sure thing Davis." With that he started thinking about Kari and a portal appeared in front of him. And he, Patamon and Gatomon jumped in.

"Lil' bro, please be allright." Whispered Matt silently.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter, sorry for being boring.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kari woke up, she found herself in a dungeon. There were only several bakemons there. That were assigned to keep an eye on her. At first, she was confused about what's happening, but then she remembered her fight with Gatomon.

She continued to wonder, about what happened, she was confused, was it really her fight with Gatomon, which caused the darkness in her heart? Or was it her denial in her feelings. _No, I am not in love with TK, we're best friends._ She thought to convince herself.

A few minutes later, a dark figure approached the cell, talked to the bakemons and they dragged her out. The dark figure then began to spoke, "You're going to meet the master, so behave yourself."

"And if I don't? And who is this master of yours?!"Kari demanded.

"He's the strongest digimon, he is the one and only Daemon, and if you don't behave, you'll face the consequences." Said the dark figure. "Now, you better stay quiet if you want to stay alive."

They walked until they reached a place which looked like a throne room, except that the place was very dark and gloomy. In there she saw Daemon sitting on the throne.

"Aaaah, if it isn't the child of light. It's been a while." Said Daemon while grinning.

"Daemon, just what do you want with me?" Said Kari demanding.

"Nothing much, I just want to use your and your boyfriend's crest power, so I can get out of this prison. I want to rule digital world and your world." Daemon said evilly.

"Boyfriend? Do you mean TK? Well I think you're doing a pretty bad job at it, because TK is still in the real world." Said Kari.

"Hehehehe, then who is this?" Daemon then chanted something and some king of screen appeared. The screen showed TK, Patamon and Gatomon.

"It seems that your knight in shining armor and your little friends wanted to rescue you, but too bad, because they're walking right into my trap." Daemon said then laughed.

"TK, Gatomon. Why did you come?" Said Kari sobbing.

"Put the girl back to the cell." Ordered Daemon to the bakemons. "And as for you, I want you to greet our little knight over there." He ordered the dark figure.

"As you wish master." With that the dark figure disappeared.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

TK, Patamon, and Gatomon just arrived in the dark ocean.

"Where do you think Kari is?" Asked TK to the two little digimons.

"Why don't you try following the signal of her digivice with yours?" Suggested Patamon.

"Patamon, I don't know that you could be smart sometimes." Replied TK.

"Hey, I can be smart if I want to you know." Said Patamon angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry Patamon, now let's go, Kari's waiting."

With that, the three of them walked. But, halfway there, they were stopped by a dark figure. The dak figure spoke, "Come with me, child of hope, you are needed for much greater sake."

"And what is that?" Asked Gatomon angrily.

"To serve lord Daemon of course, so he can rule digital world, and real world, and for that, your assistance is greatly needed child of hope." Said the dark figure again.

"And if I don't?" Asked TK bravely.

"I would kill you and then take your stupid crest." The dark figure than took of his cape and revealed himself.

TK gasped as he remembered his painful past, he choked, "Devimon."

"Long time no see, but I am no longer Devimon, lord Daemon gave me new powers and therefore I am Neo-Devimon." said the evil creature.

"Huh, we beat you once, we'll do it again. Let's go TK." Yelled Patamon.

"Right, Patamon, digivolve."

Patamon digivolve to……. Angemon

"Aaaah, Angemon, long time no see, did you miss me?"

"Nobody would ever miss the likes of you, Devimon. Hand of fate!" Angemon attacked, but unfortunately, Devimon dodged it.

"Same trick won't work on me twice. Death claw!" Yelled Neo-Devimon.

The attack hit Angemon and hurt him greatly. But nevertheless he didn't give up and attacked once again. "Angel rod!"

But once again, Neo-Devimon dodged it and attacked Angemon again, "Evil Wing!" The attack hit Angemon once again.

Angemon fell to the ground, He looked really awful, his wings were torn and there were bruises everywhere, there was a crak on his helmet, his rod was broken. TK then yelled, "Angemon digivolve."

Angemon digivolve to……. MagnaAngemon.

"Hmmph, a little trick won't work on me, Wicked Laser!"

MagnaAngemon dodged it easily. "Gate of Destiny!" A portal appeared before them, and sucked Neo-Devimon in. But before he vanished, he managed to choke out some words. "You may be able defeat me, but do you think you can beat lord daemon?"

MaganaAngemon de-digivolve to Patamon. He flew to where TK and Gatomon were. "Woow, Patamon you were amazing there, you defeated Daemon again." Praised TK.

"Ooh, it was nothing."

"Yeah, Patamon you were really great." Praised Gatomon

Patamon blushed, he tried to hide his face and then said, "C'mon we should hurry and save Kari."

They continued their journey until they reached a castle, the castle was really big but yet at the same time it was really creepy, TK braced himself and enterd the castle.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Kari._

Kari was in her cell, thinking about her conversation with Gatomon. _Am I really in love with TK?_ She thought. Then, she thought back about their fight with Piedmon. _TK was really brave, he protected me until the end, even thought he was scared himself._ _He was always full of hope and optimism I always like that part about him, unlike his fans who only cared about him for his looks. _She thought again.

She then recalled again when she was taken by the Dark Ocean for the very first time. _TK looked everywhere for me, and said that he cared about me._ Kari sighed as she remembered every moments they spent together.

And tears began to fall down her cheeks. She realized her feelings, but she was just afraid of admitting it, because she didn't want to ruin her friendship and unknowingly buried the feeling deep inside her heart. She Was always In love with TK from back when they were still 8 years old. Tears began to fall down her cheek even more. _Why can't I realize it sooner? Why do I realize it when everything's too late? _She asked herself. And she cried silently.

* * *

Still sorry for being boring but reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5

Back again

* * *

TK continued walking. He stopped when he saw a cell guarded by Bakemons. He whispered to Patamon and Gatomon, "I think Kari is in that cell, do you think you can knck out the Bakemons?"

"Sure thing." Whispered Patamon back.

"Boom Bubble." One Bakemon was knocked out.

"Lightning Paw." Another Bakemon was knocked out.

TK took the key that was dropped by one of the Bakemons, he walked to the cell, and he saw Kari inside. She was sobbing quietly while mumbling 'why?' 'why?'

"What's wrong Kari?" Asked TK.

Before she could answer, there was a loud voice behind them, they turned around and saw Daemon. He was holding Patamon in his right hand and Gatomon in his left hand.

"Patamon!" TK yelled.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled.

"Foolish Digidestined, walking right into my trap. Now, I can rule both worlds." Daemon said while laughing evilly.

"However, since I am a nice person, I will let you enjoy your last night. Muahahahaha." He then, throw Gatomon and Patamon in a different cell, far from theirs to prevent them from escaping.

When Daemon left Kari began to spoke, "Why? Why did you come? You knew it was a trap, so why did you come?"

"Because you're here." He answered and smiled his warm smile.

"You shouldn't have come, just because of me." Kari said sobbing.

"But I want to." He said once again. "Because you're my best friend, when we first came to the Dark Ocean I already said it, I care about you too much to let you go without a fight."

Kari didn't reply, instead she hugged TK tightly and cried.

"Shhhh, don't cry Kari, I hate seeing you cry." TK calmed Kari

"This is all my fault, if only I hadn't fought with Gatomon, I wouldn't fall into the darkness and we would all be safe." She said crying louder.

"It's not your fault Kari, It's nobody's, we'll find a way to save both worlds, never stop hoping for the light Kari." TK said while wiping tears from Kari's face.

Kari didn't say anything else she just hugged him tightly and they both fell into a deep slumber. All they knew was that they were happy in each other's arm.

* * *

The next morning, TK and Kari were brought to the throne room. There, they saw Daeomn on the throne and their digimons tied up by Bakemons. Daemon started to spoke, "Good morning child of hope and child of light, did you enjoy your last night? Because today is the end of both worlds and you two will help me conquer it by releasing my seal."

"Never, we will never help the being of darkness." Kari said bravely.

"You can still say that, when there's no hope left." Daemon spoke

"You're wrong. There is always hope." When TK said that his crest started to shine and so did Patamon.

"And when there's hope, there is light." Same with TK, when she said this her crest shone and so did Gatomon.

Patamon warp digivolve to…… Seraphimon.

Gatomon warp digivolve to….. Ophanimon. (I know she is supposed to digivolve to Magnadramon but it just doesn't seem right to me.)

"They warp digivolved." Kari said amazed by the two figures of angels.

Daemon looked angry that his plan backfired, "Hmmph those two little angels won't be able to defeat me."

"Oh yeah, we'll see. Eden's Javelin."

"Seven Heavens."

Daemon dodged the two attacks easily. And he launched an attack, "Evil Inferno."

Ophanimon and Seraphimon dodged it, unfortunately the attack was headed for Kari. She couldn't move, she was too scared to move. TK moved in front of her and blocked it with his body and collapsed.

"TK, why did you do that? You should have just let me get hit by the attack." Kari said crying.

"What other reason? It's because I love you, I have always loved even back from when we were eight. I promised Sora I'll protect you and I'm glad I kept it until the end." TK said with his last energy. As soon as he said that, life faded from the young boy's body.

"Nooooooo, TK… sob…. Sob … I denied it at first but now I know that I love you too, please don't go, don't leave me." Her tears fell to his face and light surrounded the boy's body and also surrounded Ophanimon and Seraphimon.

"What's happening?" Kari asked no one in particular.

"They're DNA digivolving." TK answered.

"TK, you're back, how-," she was cut by TK kissing TK on the lips, and answered, "Because you wished for me to never leave you." He said gentle.

Kari hugged him tightly.

Seraphimon Ophanimon DNA digivolve to….. Holymon (made it up)

"That little trick won't work on me."

"Really? Sephirote Heavens!" Holymon yelled its voice was the combination of Seraphimon and Ophanimon's voice.

When they said that a radiant light appeared in front of them and hit Daemon. Daemon, slowly turned into data particles. This time he was gone for good since he was destroyed in the dark ocean not in the digital world, there's no place for him to be reborn to.

"Is it over?" Kari asked

"Yeah, it's over. Now, let's go home." A huge portal appeared in front of them.

* * *

They got into the portal and arrived at the computer lab. Everyone was already there they hugged them immediately. Glad that they were okay.

Davis noticed something different between TK and Kari, he already knew for a long time that they both like each other, but denied it, yet this digidestined of courage and friendship now have come to accept it _as long as Kari is happy I'm happy as well._ He thought.

Not just Davis, but every Digidestined notices something different between them and started congratulating them.

"If it's TK, I can trust him." Said Tai.

"Nice going lil' bro." Said Matt.

"Kari, you finally did it." Congratulate Sora.

"Young love, so sweet." Mimi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Said Kari blushing.

"Ignore them Kari, are you hungry? 'cause I'm starving, let's have dinner together. And count this as our first date." Said TK.

"Oooh, TK I'd love to." Said Kari and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

With that they left, leaving the other digidestineds.

* * *

That's all.


End file.
